Endless Love
by LetsWriteSome
Summary: Love songs... boring... or not. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe he could finally get the girl he wanted. Please read and review.


**CHAPTER 1**

Sam Evans watched as Rachel Berry sung, "Hurt" by Christina Aguilera. Yeah, Rachel didn't have a voice quite as powerful as Christina, but she was the best singer he'd ever met. And she was hot. Yes, he thought the obnoxious short girl with the abnormally large nose was hot. Sue me. When Quinn had ditched him for Finn, who'd ditched Rachel for Quinn (some friend) he'd become close with her. He might even be in love with Rachel. Nah, love was a strong word. It was only a simple crush.

Once she finished, everyone clapped. He may have clapped a bit louder and maybe for a little longer, but he didn't care. Rachel smiled a cute smile and took a seat next to Mike. Sam looked at her a bit longer than he should've, and she turned and looked at him. He snapped his head back round to Mr. Shue who was talking about some new number. He started listening.

"Okay everyone. This week were doing love songs."

God, you're kidding me! We did that like two weeks ago!

"We did that last month." Puck whined. No wonder the guy was complaining. Last time they didn't choose their partners. Brittney and Mike (was actually pretty good), Tina and Artie (complete train wreck), Finn and Rachel (damn annoying), Quinn and Kurt (Amusing), with Puck and Mercedes. And Sam was stuck with the queen of all sluts at the school: Santana. He'd swap happily with Puck, so he didn't have Santana touching him in places that he wanted Rachel to. Yes he had a sick mind. As soon as it was said Puck was with Mercedes, he looked like he was gonna cry. And that's saying something.

"It seemed last month's attempt was somewhat unsuccessful."

Sam almost laughed at the irony of his words.

"Can we choose our partners Mr. Shue," Artie asked.

"Yes."

The entire room cheered. Sam looked over at Rachel. Maybe this _was _a good idea. If he wanted to get Rachel, maybe this was the perfect chance.

"Me and Finn." Quinn announced.

"I'm with Santana." Puck said quickly. Santana smiled.

While everyone was sorting out who they were with, Sam quickly got up and walked over to Rachel. "Rachel," he began nervously. "Do you wanna be my partner?" He said sitting down next to her.

Rachel smiled. She had the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He wanted to kiss her, here and now. But he held it in.

"I'd love to."

YES! TRIUMPH!

"That's great." He could barely hold in his excitement. "You wanna come over tonight and practice?" He asked hopefully.

Rachel looked at him unsure. "Sure, sounds good." She finally said.

"Cool. Come over at 7?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sam sat in his bedroom waiting for Rachel. The rest of the day after glee club was smooth running. He had lunch with Rachel, as Finn and him were on a no talking policy. Actually he even hated looking at the jerk. Finn Hudson made his blood boil. He wanted to smash the pretty boys face for leaving Rachel heartbroken. Honestly, he really didn't care much for his break up with Quinn. Yeah, he liked her and all (and she's totally hot to), but there wasn't a spark between them. And he ultimately knew she still had a thing for Finn.

He looked around his room. For once, it was spotless, unlike his usual messy room. If he wanted to have Rachel, then he had to have no floors. Actually, he just stuffed it all under his bed, and in his closet.

"Sammy!" A high pitch sequel sounded from down the hall.

Sam groaned. "Shut up Sophie!" God he hated his 10 year old sister. She insisted on calling him Sammy. His name was Samuel! Sam for short. She was NOT going to ruin his chance with Rachel. Or she was gonna pay!

"I wanna play dress up!"

"No!" Once while he was asleep, she thought it would be funny to put make up on him. He woke up and walked downstairs to find his then girlfriend, Andrea sitting talking with his older brother Nathan. She turned to him and burst out laughing, along with Nathan. He had no idea what was going on at the time. He kept his girlfriend, but was the laughing stock of the school, after Nathan posted a photo of it on facebook.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his mother's voice from the other side of the door. "Your friend Rachel's here." He instantly sat up, straitening himself up. He smiled then walked to the door. His mum was standing next to Rachel.

"I'll leave you two now."

Sam smiled and ushered Rachel into his room. He quickly kicked a playboy magazine under his small couch. He watched as Rachel looked around his room.

"Thanks for coming over Rachel." Sam tried not to look as her ass, and moved his attention to her face. "I found a great song." He flicked through some papers on his desk trying to find the song he had picked. He took out a few sheets of paper and handed them to Rachel.

She smiled. "Endless Love. This is a great song. It's perfect."

YES! He'd been hoping she'd like it. He'd searched for hours to find the right song. For reason he really wanted this one. Hopefully no one else had the same song. If they did, he'd probably have a heart attack.

"You wanna practice now?" He asked taking a step toward her. He really wanted to sing this song with her. Maybe she'd start liking him the way he liked her. She was what he wanted.


End file.
